Will You Marry Me
by yourstruly.nishaboo
Summary: A young Grissom asks someone he really, really likes to marry him!


**Will You Marry Me **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything…I would really do some changing of things. LOL I don't own Nicole Daley either, she was mentioned in the episode "Bang-Bang".**

**Rating: K**

**Spoilers: Bang-Bang (Season 6)**

**Summary: A young Grissom ask someone to marry him for the first time in his life. Really cute! Read!**

**A/N: I got this great idea after I watched the first half of the season finale! I hope that no one else decided anything like this. I think this is so cute though!**

**

* * *

****AT SHOOL**

The room was filled with second graders, running around and some doing their work. Of course 8-year-old Gil Grissom sat at the desk finishing his math problems. As he worked he stared at her, the girl he had a really big crush on, Nicole Daley.

She was seven and a half. Long black hair, hazel eyes and she loved bugs. Spiders just happened to be her favorite.

After he finished his paper and turned it in he went over to Nicole who was playing with flash cards. He say that she was stuck on a problem, five times six.

"Five times six is thirty" he said over her shoulder before he sat down on the floor in front of her.

"I knew that. I was seeing if I had picture memory, like my big sister." She said flipping through more cards.

"Do you mean photo memory?"

"Yes that's what I meant." She flipped to another card and concentrated on it. "You find any new spiders yet?"

"I found another one in my backyard under the porch, but my mom killed it because it scared her."

"Oh. Maybe I should come over to your house today. Then we could look together." She suggested putting the cards back into the box.

"Ok. We can look for grasshoppers too." He said getting up to gather his things for recess.

Out side all of the kids played soccer, tag or on the equipment that was already there. Nicole and Gil had already gone there separate ways. Neither of them could wait to go hunt bugs.

They both loved to find bugs and talk about them. It gave them both, as second graders who loved bugs and were really smart for their age, someone to talk about their strange likings.

* * *

**AT HOME**

After school finally came. Gil went home to find his mother watching her favorite soap opera, General Hospital.

"Hi, Mom. My friend, Nicole, is coming after school to find bugs with me."

"That's nice sweetie. Go wash your hands. Schools are filled with dirt and germs."

"Ok."

As Gil walked into the small living room, on television he watched as a man got on one knee, pulled out a ring and said 'will you marry me', to a beautiful woman.

"Mom, why did that man do that?"

"Because he like the girl a lot. That's what boys do when they like agirl that much." She responded turning off the TV now that the soap was over.

Gil thought in his head a little plan.

Nicole had already come to his house. Outside in the back yarfthey had found two spiders and three worms in thirty minutes. Then Gil decided to play his plan.

"Nicole, I really, really like you. And I want you to marry me." He said copying the man off of the TV.

"Nicole will you marry me?" He held a ring. It was silver and the real diamonds shined in the suns light. The gold also reflected off the sun.

"Gil that's really pretty. But does this mean we have to kiss?"

"No. You can hold my hand though."

"Ok." She said grabbing the ring. She put it on her finger. Though it was a two sizes too big for her tiny fingers she went on her way anyways.

* * *

**AT HOME**

The next morning, Gils mother ran into his bug decoratedroom after he had gotten dressed for school.

"Gil Grissom! Where is your grandmother's ring?" She said furiously. She had on little makeup so her cheeks were red

"I gave it to Nicole, because I really, really liked her. And now we hold hands, but no kissing."

"I'm going to go to school with you to get that ring back today." She said. Her temper had cooled down a little but not a lot.

"But then we can't hold hands." Gil said whining.

"Did you ask her to marry you, Gil." She asked finally realizing what he had done.

"Yes."

"Honey, you can't marry her. You can ask her to be your girlfriend though. When you marry someone you love him or her but not like a brother or a sister. You love them like a mom and dad love each other. You are too young to get married anyways. When you get married you kiss but when she is your girlfriend and you are her boyfriend you guys can hold hands." She motioned over and gave her sun a big hug.

"Ok. I think I got it now." He said with a little disappointment about taking the ring from her.

* * *

**AT SCHOOL**

"Nicole. I need my ring back. My mom wants it back right now. She's outside"

"You don't want to hold hands with me anymore?"

"Yes, but I want to be your boyfriend and you can be my girlfriend."

"Ok….I guess." She said handing it to him. "All of my friends thought it was pretty though."

"Cool. So you wanna go look for bugs today?"

"Yup." She said smiling.

* * *

**Ok there it is. Since I was rushing it didn't come out as good as I wanted it to. There are no specific dates or anything…fill in your own. I know this isn't great but here it is. Did I make these kids seem clueless about bfs and gfs? I still loveG/C just thougt thatthiswould be reallycute. Kinda is!Please R&R!**


End file.
